1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system, a display system, and an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multi-eye type camera has been known, which uses a so-called multi-eye lens (pantoscopic lens) combined of a plurality of optical systems and having a plurality of optical axes, and which forms a plurality of subject images on an imaging plane of an imaging element by the multi-eye lens (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-281361, hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
A multi-eye type camera described in Patent Literature 1 uses a multi-eye lens combined of four optical systems. The four optical systems are arranged at positions where subject images are able to be respectively formed in four areas divided by light shielding plates on the imaging plane of the imaging element.
After shooting a subject, the multi-eye type camera performs image processing on the shot image to generate a new image. Specifically, the multi-eye type camera extracts respective images corresponding to the four areas from the shot image and synthesizes the respective images to generate the new image.